Clubbing/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song Principal Waller: Poison Ivy. Grades, exceptional. Community service requirements, met. But in addition to academics, you need social activities. plant gasps Principal Waller: Activities with other members. And those other members can't be plants. plant growls Principal Waller: Ivy, you must join a club. I'm assigning Connor Lacey and his friends to join their different groups too. plant sighs to Connor Lacey and the others Sci-Ryan: So. Ryan. Any ideas for what club I can join? Ryagio Dazzle: I think we could do the music club. Kairia Blaze: We've have been known to sing from time to time. Chris Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get heroes to do what we want. Ryagio Dazzle: Grunts Chris Dusk: Wha-what did I say? Ryagio Dazzle: What you meant to say, is that being in a band is the perfect way to make new friends. Chris Dusk: Oh. Yeah. What Ryagio said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... To say. Bertram T. Monkey: And what Evil Anna could have said if she weren't the "worst". Evil Anna: Don't call me that! Evil Ryan: Well, Ryan. Connor might want to excuse them. Ryagio Dazzle: Yeah, they're idiots. twirls one of her pigtails of her hair Hawkgirl: The Kryptonian ship landed at 0900 hours. And it's female occupant, where? Where? Connor Lacey: Barbara, Bumblebee, Hawkgirl. Hi. Bumblebee: Welcome to the Metropolis Junior Detective Society. Sci-Ryan: What's that? Connor Lacey: It's a club for clues and detective work for Supers. Sci-Ryan: Ummm. I think Poison Ivy cannot join. I am helping her find a club suitable. Ryagio Dazzle: But, don't worry, Lacey boy. When we join a club, everyone will adore us. Connor Lacey: Okay. I liked to join your group. Ryagio Dazzle: Good choice, Connor. Sci-Ryan: Connor? You’re joining Ryan’s band? Why? Connor Lacey: Actually, I'm joining the Metropolis Junior Detective Society. Because, if I can use my detective friends, I can free Britney, Blythe, Harley, Ryan, Chris and Kairi from the Dark Energem's power. Sci-Ryan: Oh, I see. Ryagio Dazzle: Let’s go see what other clubs there are. Poison Ivy: Um... Hi? Miss Martian: Squeaks Starfire: Oh, Miss Martian, Waller won't sign off on the extracurricular hours if you're invisible the whole time. Chris Dusk: Looks like she's shy. Sci-Ryan: I guess so. Who are you two? Starfire: We are the United Planets Club. Wish to join? Poison Ivy: Actually, I'm from Earth. You probably already have an Earth. nervously Hopefully. Sci-Ryan: And Twilight is from Equestria. You know. Since I saw her after the Friendship Games. Connor Lacey: Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman: Hi, Ivy. I'm Earth. I mean, obviously, I'm not literally Earth. I'm a girl/warrior princess person. I represent Earth. Poison Ivy: Phew! You're a lifesaver. Wonder Woman: True, I've saved 691... And 692 lives this semester. Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015): Do you have a Cybertron? Miss Martian: Not yet. Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015): Well, Bumblebee is from Cybertron. He liked to join. Right, sir? Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015): Of course I would. Strongarm: Actually, I'm with Connor in the Metropolis Junior Detective Society. Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015): Okay, Strongarm. Music Playing Katana: We are the Dance Club. Yeah! Ivy covers her ears Beast Boy: Join us if you feel the beat in your feet, or tentacles, or paws, or whatever. Ryagio Dazzle: Me, my band, Adagio and her band would like to join, now that we found the perfect team, the old and new Dazzlings and the perfect opportunity to get our revenge on Connor Lacey. Ivy runs Bubbling Sci-Ryan: A chemistry set? The Flash: Of course. Wanna sign up for Science Club? Poison Ivy: Is chlorophyll green? The Flash: Yes! Poison Ivy: Yes! Sci-Ryan: I wanna join too. After all, I'm a science person myself. signs in Ryagio Dazzle: Ok, Kaira and Chris. It's time for the New Dazzlings to have their moment. Chris Dusk: Lunch?! Ryagio Dazzle: No. The chance to get the Dazzlings revenge on Connor Lacey and Pals. Chris Dusk: Oh, right. Lady Frost: throat For today's Science Club meeting, Ivy's latest pet project. Star Sapphire: I hope it's flowers! I love flowers. Well, I love getting flowers. So romantic. Sci-Ryan: It's not a flower this time, Sapphire. Poison Ivy: He's right. It's an Octofernius viciosiusis. Sapphire looks at plant Star Sapphire: Aw, it's not vicious. It's precious. Yes, you are. Sci-Ryan: I wouldn't do that if I were you. plant bites Star Sapphire's nose Star Sapphire: Squeals Screaming Somebody get me the hedge clippers! Groaning Sci-Ryan: That girl never learns. Poison Ivy: Hmm. Clubs are fun. Crash Bandicoot: What other clubs will we join? Evil Ryan: Don't know. Hey. While we look at some, I could sing a song. Connor Lacey: So. What is it you want? song Glass of Water starts playing Evil Ryan: A little glass of water please~ A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze~ Some tea with honey from the bees~ Whenever you can brew it~ Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Crash and I'll get your tea. Evil Ryan: And while I get a little rest~ A teeny, tiny, small request~ Some codfish oil for my chest~ Poured from a Crystal cruet~ Adagio Dazzle: A crystal cruet? Evil Ryan: faster My goodness, I'm a nincompoop~ Because I fear I got the Croup~ I need a vat of pumpkin soup~ And scarfs made out of zinnias~ Did I say zinnia, I mean silk~ Or something shiny of that ilk~ And then I'll need some nice warm milk~ And pastries from Abyssinia~ And since my stomach's feeling crummy~ Why not give my aching tummy~ Something soothing, something yummy~ Piled up with noodles?~ Add a slice of homemade rye~ With stacks of Swiss way up high~ Served with sides of sweet mince pie More basil; I need oodles!~ Aria Blaze: Anything else? Evil Ryan: I'll be grateful for your charity~ Until the bitter end~ Because I've heard that tenderness~ Is what you lend an ailing friend~ Spoken Tenderness, isn't that right, friend? Adagio Dazzle: Right, but... Evil Ryan: So, who's ready for my big reprise? I'd like that glass of water please~ Some magic spell to cure disease~ A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze~ A fresh bouquet of roses~ Some lozenges will soon appease~ My wheezing when I start to sneeze~ A wig to keep me from the breeze~ And blankets for my toes-es~ Take tweezers out of my valise~ And then polish my knobby knees~ A bowl of peas, some extra cheese~ A cuddle with a Pekingese~ A singing harp who's named Louise~ A goat on skis, a new trapeze~ And more and more and more and more of these~ Spoken And just because I oughta... Make sure I'm drinking in the right~ Amount of fluids day and night I wish I may, I wish I might~ Have just one little thing~ Oh, would you please finally bring~ Me that tiny glass Of water?!!~ and Connor applauds Evil Ryan: Thank you, thank you. You're so kind. Don't forget to tip your waitresses when you get to Marrinette's world. Evil Anna: Nice job, Evil Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Which club will I join? Connor Lacey: Well, there must be some club here. team have found more clubs Evil Ryan: What's that? Connor Lacey: It's a CHESS club. Ryagio Dazzle: Will you join that one. Yugi? Yugi Moto: I guess so. But, I need a partner. Matau T. Monkey: How about Discord? I guess the New Dazzlings made me blush. Discord: I'll do it. Evil Anna: Wow, Discord. I didn't know you’re into chess. Discord: I guess so. Connor Lacey: Ryan, why you and your band join the music club? Ryagio Dazzle: Because I just thought that my band could use music to our skills. to his band mates And, to get revenge on you. Sci-Ryan: Wait. Me? Connor Lacey: I think, he means me. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Hey, is there a club Jaden can join? Jaden Yuki: What's that? Crash Bandicoot: I think it's the club where they care for animals. Fluttershy: It's an animal caring club. Human Fluttershy: I’ll join. Sci-Ryan I love it, Ryan. Thanks. Sci-Ryan: No problem. Connor Lacey: Sci-Ryan? What did Ryagio put you under his spell? Sci-Ryan: I think, it has something to do with getting their revenge on you for what happened to the Dark Energem Dazzlings back at Canterlot High. Cody Fairbrother: You think it was what the original Dazzlings did? Or the Dark Energem Dazzlings did? Sci-Ryan: Both. And I think the New Dazzlings are cool. Even sang a song to me. Connor Lacey: They did? Sci-Ryan: Yes. And I think having the New Dazzlings in the team is a awesome idea. his head and his eyes glow green Sci-Twi: You okay, Ryan? Ryagio Dazzle: He's fine. He fell under our spell and because of my singing. Connor Lacey: Ryan, if Britney can hear me, I'm gonna help her gain control. Ryagio Dazzle: I doubt that very much. If you join me, we would see my band's and the Dazzlings rule this school. Connor Lacey: Anyway, what's the name of that club that Jaden is joining? Crash Bandicoot: Bird watching club? Human Fluttershy: I wanna join too. Clover: Me too. Adagio Britney? Will you join as well? Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, me and my band will Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts